


sticks and stones

by wowsers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Long-Term Relationship(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, reader makes real friends eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsers/pseuds/wowsers
Summary: All you had ever wanted was to get the fuck out of Gotham. That is, until Jerome somehow worms his way into your life and gives you new motivation to stay.[Jerome Valeska x Genderless!Reader]-CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN





	sticks and stones

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't watched gotham since the finale but i cannot stop thinking about this evil boy  
ALSO sorry if this sucks i haven't written anything in a hot minute

The autumn chill had settled in and as the sun hung low in the sky you hugged your jacket just a little tighter. Honestly, you were used to the cold by now after living in Gotham city your whole life. But the warm glow from the carnival lights was deceiving, and listening to your school friends laugh made you crave the extra comfort. You really didn’t want to come out to Haly’s Circus tonight at all. And yet, you let yourself get dragged along anyway. It wasn’t that you didn’t like your current set of friends, they really are nice people, you just had never allowed yourself to get too close to anyone. You didn’t need another thing tying you down to this city once high school was over.

You had time to kill before the acrobatics show, so your group slowly traveled between food stands and fortune tellers and carnival games. The last of which you currently found yourself gathered around. Melanie, who you had known the longest out of your group, threw a dart at the wall, completely missing the ballon.

Just as you were about to join in on cheering her on for her next throw, your eyes drifted up and past your group. You saw him. A boy around your age had been cleaning up around a popcorn stand a few stalls down, but his neat ginger hair made him hard to miss. He had already been staring by the time that your eyes met his. He was attractive, if not a bit weird as he continued to hold eye contact. The ends of his mouth twitched and widened into a grin that sent a shock through you body that almost made you squirm. Okay, so he was maybe little more than just attractive. You gave a smile of your own as your group cheered around you. Your attention returned back to Melanie, who had managed to win the smallest prize and was now leading everyone to yet another rigged game. When you look back, he was gone.

⋆---⋆

You had wandered off from your group, using the bathroom as a bullshit excuse. Eventually finding yourself behind one of the many carny games, looking out onto the water that surrounded Gotham. Sometimes you really needed a break from everything. You closed your eyes, savoring the moment you had alone - you would have to make it back into the crowd eventually.

Something shuffled to your left and your eyes met hazel ones. It was the same boy from earlier.  _ And fuck, he was a lot taller than you thought. _ “Y’know, you’re not really supposed to be back here.” He rubbed his neck while he talked, but his eyes stayed locked on yours.

“Oh, sorry.” You replied, but made no move to leave. He was strange, not exactly shy but still a little awkward. Surprisingly, he broke eye contact first and gave a small shrug. Opting instead to look out upon the waterfront like you had earlier. You continued to stare just little bit longer before doing the same.

“I saw you... Earlier, I mean.” He was still facing forward, but watched you out of the corner of his eye.  _ Dang, this boy had some long eyelashes. _ “By the way, the name’s Jerome.”

_ Jerome. You liked that. _

You gave your name in return, and Jerome gave that same Cheshire smile as before. He had turned to face you again, the social awkwardness from before suddenly gone. “So (y/n), what’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here - separated from the crowd?”

The change in tone of his voice made your stomach do flips and heat rise to your cheeks. You wouldn’t have considered yourself easily flustered but something about this boy made you almost stumble over your words, “Can’t really say I’ve ever been a fan of crowds.” 

“Oh? And what about your friends?” 

“We’re friendly, but not exactly friends.” 

Not sure why, but you felt incredibly comfortable opening up to this guy considering you had just met. Kindred spirits maybe? But as you both talked you got the weird impression that Jerome was holding something back. Still you tried not to focus on it too much. You found that you were roughly the same age, right on the edge of adolescence but not quite an adult. You talked about life in Gotham and Jerome listed the cities he visited growing up as a member of Haly’s, you secretly envied him for his travels. 

Your gaze returned to the distant city lights that called to you from across the water. You suddenly felt compelled to explain what had been eating at you for months. “I fucking hate this city.” You blurted out, too distracted to notice the grin on Jerome’s face somehow grow even wider, “Sorry, I just can’t stand it here. Everyone has such big plans for when they’re done with school, and I’ll probably just get stuck in Gotham working a dead end job until I off myself from boredom or get killed in the streets. Whichever comes first.”

Jerome shifted again. He rested his weight on his elbow against the wall and rested his head on that same hand. He looked at you like he was in awe.

“Oh, it doesn’t have to all be so boring, y’know.” His voice had dropped an octave and a shiver shot through your spine. You hadn’t noticed just how close the two of you were until you turned to look up at him again to find his face just inches from your own. You finally had a good view of the faint freckles that were sprinkled across his pale cheeks. Your mouth opened to say something - you're not even sure what - but cut yourself off as Jerome’s eyes flickered down to your lips. Unconsciously, you find yourself moving even closer. Your noses are almost touching and his eyes pierced through you.

The voice of one of your friends calling your name causes you to curse and jump back.  _ Seriously, wtf? _

“I should probably head back.” You said, yet hesitated in actually getting your feet to move. A blush was definitely still burning your cheeks and despite seeming frustrated by the interruption, a slight smile returned to Jerome’s face. Awkwardly, you shuffled past him to make if back to your friends. How long ago had you snuck away from your group anyway?

You had just about made it around the stall and back under the glowing circus lights when a hand suddenly wrapped around your arm. You let out a (pretty embarrassing) squeak as Jerome yanked you back. And before you even know it his hands are cupping your face and he’s leaning in. You fight off the urge to close your eyes. Just as your lips are meant to meet he turns your head and lays a kiss right on your left cheek. 

The action still makes you blush, and upon looking at your red cheeks Jerome laughs a little harder than necessary.  _ Not cool, asshole _ . You turn on your heel to leave. He calls your name, and apparently that’s all it takes for you to stop dead in your tracks.

“Maybe I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, maybe.” You knew it wasn’t likely, but you did kind of wish to run into him again. With that you finally stepped out into the populated area of the circus to search for your group of ‘not exactly friends’. 


End file.
